Insanity
by sharingstories2
Summary: That moment when insanity catches up to you
1. Chapter 1

_Step one, you say we need to talk  
He walks, you say sit down, it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left, and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came_

When Batman called for him, he never expected the outcome of the meeting to be so severe. Honestly he just thought Batman wanted to talk to him about his fight with Robin, he'd said some pretty mean things which he didn't mean. Batman told him Robin had found out people were plotting to kill Kid Flash and had gone to stop them. Only to get hurt in return. Wally collapsed onto the couch. It was all his fault, how could he not have realized his best friend was only trying to care. As he sat there on the couch he began to wonder why he came.

 _Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

Wally and Robin had fought a lot in the recent weeks, Robin felt neglected whilst Wally thought he was being pathetic. Artemis was his girlfriend, of course he was going to spend time with her. The night before Robin left Wally had heard Robin crying. He kept saying "No don't hurt him, I'll do whatever you want" Wally had thought it was another nightmare. It wasn't. He wished he had talked to Robin, he would've stayed with him all night if he had known it would've saved him. He knew he'd lost a friend a while back but when he heard of the tragedy it wasn't a friend he lost, it was a brother.

 _Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all, you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And I pray to God he hears you_

Robin had fallen apart before his eyes, Wally had cast him aside. Yet Robin still defended him, **died** for him and what had Wally done?, told him that he was pathetic. As Wally knelt on the mud he began talking to Robins head stones. Robin had put up defenses, Wally got through them only to use them against him. He told Robin he cared, he wished he listened. He hoped Robin heard him.

 _As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

When Barry Allen saw his nephew he knew he was broken. Wally had become a danger to himself, having an addiction to adrenaline. Even Artemis had been unable to convince his nephew that he was not ok. When Wally nearly killed a civilian for bringing up Robin they knew he could no longer be a hero. So they put Wally in a special containment unit. The justice league could visit him as well as young justice. Yet Barry couldn't help but think maybe Wally had just cracked beyond repair. When he went to visit him he expected to see a boy hanging upside down from the lighting. Instead he saw his nephew sat on the chair provided with scars all down his arms. He asked question after question but the only reply was that Wally was not the same. He gave Wally a smile which was returned and left. He ran, faster that he had ever ran.

He received the news at 0800 hours. Wally had died in his sleep. Barry wondered why he even bothered visiting his nephew, he knew the outcome would be the same.

 _How to save a life  
How to save a life_

The two heroes once again found each other and laughed and played. The team looked up at the skies and said goodbye. Two brothers, once separated were now reunited.


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
